Happily Ever After
by blizard
Summary: Mia broke off her romance with Nicholas even though she didn't really want to. An unsuspecting thing happens that could brake Mia's chances to be queen. Not good at summaries. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Happily ever after**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first princess diaries fanfic and I hope you all will enjoy it. I always wanted to write a story like this so everyone's support will be nice and reviews are always welcome. I would like to point out that English is not my first language (not that it is an excuse) so be gentle. My story takes off in the middle of princess diaries 2 were Mia and Nicholas just fell in love. It's kind of different than the stories I've read about PD, but I hope you all will enjoy it. I have rated this story T so if anyone thinks I should raise it just tell me please.**

**I do not own princess diaries.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mia was sitting cross legged on her king-sized bed in her suite. Lilly was sitting in front of her also cross legged. It has not been long since Mia moved into her castle in Genovia and things were not going well. "You've slept with him? How did that happen?" Lilly asked stunned. "I really don't know Lilly. Spur of the moment I guess." They sat a while in silence each not knowing what to say.

Everyone knew about Mia and Nicholas getting too close these days. There were only two problems: 1) Nicholas was after the crown (a sworn enemy) and 2) Mia was engaged to someone ells, Andrew. Clarisse also needed to rush her lessons since Mia had to get married to be queen. Mia looked at her best friend knowing she could trust her with anything. "Lilly you have to promise me that you won't tell my grandmother or anyone ells. This has gone too far already." Lilly took Mia's hand. "I promise."

1 month later

Mia was out in the fields practicing her arrow shooting. She broke off all contact with Nicholas or at least she tried. As she pulled her arrow back to shoot her eye caught Nicholas standing in the bushes. This sight made her shoot the arrow straight through the window of the kitchen. It went through one of the chefs hats pinning it to the wall. Mia cringed. "Sorry" she screamed. "Happens all the time" the chef said giving her a smile.

She looked towards her ladies in waiting. "Can you two give me a moment?" They both curtsied and walked off. A few seconds later Nicholas was at her side. "Mia we need to talk." Mia bit her lip. She didn't want to have this conversation. Nicholas gave her, her best foot-popping kiss ever and one thing led to another, but she had her people to think about. "What? Can we keep this short?" She could see Nicholas was thinking carefully about what he was about to say. "Listen about what happened last time…"

Mia immediately interrupted him. She needed to stop him from talking before she could get all choked up. "I'm sorry that happened, but I am going to forget about that and I hope you will keep it a secret also?" Her voice cracked in some parts of her sentence, but she thought it came out good enough. Nicholas looked hurt. "If that's what you want and I promise I won't tell anyone." He paused then continued. "I'm sorry about what happened and I would like to inform you that I will stop going after your crown."

Mia smiled. "You would do that for me?" Nicholas returned her smile. "Anything to make you happy. In the beginning I thought you were just a snobby little American girl, but now I know that you really are the true queen of Genovia." Mia knew if she didn't get away now she would easily give in. "I have to go now Nicholas. Thank you for being so kind." Nicholas kissed her cheek then walked off.

Mia turned around and walked the opposite way towards the castle entrance. Tears were already streaming down her face. She knew she had to do this even if it hurt her more than anything. She had her country to think about and the last thing she wanted to do was upset her grandmother. She wasn't a neat crier like some people. When Mia cried her face got all red and blodgy and her eyes would swell. If anyone saw her they would know she was crying.

Mia reached her suite and fell on her bed now sobbing full force. Lilly followed shortly after. "Hey. I heard you were crying." Mia slammed her fists into one of the pillows. "Is there no privacy here?!" Lilly's eyes rose. She never saw Mia get this angry so quick. She went to sit beside her rubbing Mia's back to comport her. When Mia finally looked up at Lilly she got a shock. "Are you feeling okay Mia?" "I'm feeling a bit under the weather from all this drama and crying."

"I guess you are right, because you look a bit green. Mia just shrugged. She smiled at her best friend. "I am going to buy you another charm for your charm bracelet. You have helped me with so much." Lilly patted her friends shoulder. "It better have a diamond, because it comes from the princess of Genovia." They both giggled then exchanged a hug. Mia knew nothing could get worse than it already was.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Thank you all for reading and please tell me what you think. Reviews are loved. Ha-ha! I look forward to hearing what you all have to say. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happily ****Ever After**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: ****Okay here is chapter 2 of my story. I hope you will all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews and for the advice! It helped me a lot and keeps me going. Let's get going where we left off.**

**I do not own princess diaries**

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

When Clarisse arrived at Mia's room she found Mia and Lilly under the covers of the bed with chocolate everywhere. They were giggling both like mad.

"I'm glad to see that you're laughing again" Clarisse said. Mia smiled at her grandmother.

"Yeah Lilly made it all better. Wait! How did you know?"

"The staff" Clarisse said bluntly. Mia rolled her eyes. Clarisse had a long thought before she came here. She didn't like to see her granddaughter unhappy.

"Mia I wanted to let you know that you don't have to go through all of this if you don't want to." Mia swallowed the candy bar piece that was in her mouth then answered.

"I want to be there for my people. I want to lead them."

Clarisse sighed. "You mature more each day. You will be a great queen."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The next morning Mia was spending her day in the bathroom. It seems that she had the flu or food poisoning or something. Her grandmother had sent for a doctor, but Mia refused saying that she would get over it. Lilly was with her, naturally.

"You look horrible Mia" she said holding back Mia's hair as she let her breakfast out yet again. When Mia was done she spoke.

"I guess I do, but it's already starting to fade."

Lilly sighed and went to get something out of her purse. Mia rinsed her mouth out with water. The after taste was unbearable. Lilly came back holding a small rectangular box out to Mia. Mia inspected the box carefully. Her eyes widened when she realized what was inside.

"No way! It can't be this. It was my first time." Lilly could see Mia was close to tears, but she had to look out for her friend.

"I know you are upset, but you have to face the facts."

Mia sank to her knees and took a deep breath. Why couldn't her life just be normal?

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Mia sat at the edge of the bathtub. She had the pregnancy test in her hand. She couldn't look away from the two small pink lines that had formed in the middle.

"No" she whispered. That dam pink line would give her nightmares for weeks. How was she going to resolve this? The tears came shortly after.

Mia's entire body was shaking. She could lose her kingdom because of this. She could lose everything she has worked for and her grandmother? Mia sucked in a breath of fear. Clarisse would kill her! Mia heard her bedroom door open, it was probably her maids. Mia was startled when she heard a male voice.

"Are you here Mia?" Andrews's voice called.

Mia quickly threw the test in the nearby cupboard. She and Andrew have grown close lately. Even to an extent that she thought marrying him wouldn't be such a bad idea. He had become her friend. Andrew felt the same. He knew about her and Nicholas and despite everything he couldn't help, but get a warm feeling for her in his heart. He was hoping that Mia wouldn't get cold feet and run off. He was hoping that they would get married and in the end learn to love each other. Andrew found her in the bathroom. Her eyes were all red. She had been crying.

"Mia, darling what's wrong?"

"Nothing I…" she stopped.

Andrew was staring at something on the counter. She followed his gaze. The pregnancy test box was still on the counter. Mia swore under her breath. Andrew approached the counter and picked up the box.

"Andrew I can explain…" Mia started, but Andrew held up his hand.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Okay so that's my second chapter! Hope it was better. Thank you all once again for reviewing and adding me to your alerts. Reviews are welcome! ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Happily ever after**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all my awesome reviews. I love them! O and thanks to everyone who added me on their alerts. It really means a lot to me! Hope everyone is ready for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own princess diaries!**

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

Andrew was staring at something on the counter. She followed his gaze. The pregnancy test box was still on the counter. Mia swore under her breath. Andrew approached the counter and picked up the box.

"Andrew I can explain…" Mia started, but Andrew held up his hand.

"Nicholas?" he asked.

Mia silently nodded. New tears started to form now. Mia knew she was going to lose everything. Her gaze fell from Andrews face to the floor. When Andrew snapped out of his stare at the box he looked at Mia. Her shoulders were shaking and he could see the tears falling down. He couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. She was still innocent in so many ways. He sometimes felt like her overprotective big brother. He drew her close into his arms to comfort her.

"There, there. It will be alright."

Mia, who was still in shock by Andrews response gave a big wail then answered. "How is this all going to be okay Andrew?"

"We can fix this."

Mia stopped crying and was now staring at him.

"How? I think the people will notice me growing to the size of a balloon."

Andrew smiled. At least her humor was still in place. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"We will move the wedding closer. The people will never know. You can't be too far long?"

"I'm guessing 3 weeks." Mia filled him in.

"If we work quickly the plan can go off without a hitch."

The plan sounded a little stupid to Mia, but what other options did she have? Andrew was kind enough to help her out.

"You would do all this for me?" Mia asked.

Andrew smiled. "Yes, I have grown fond of you Mia and you feel like my own sister."

Mia hugged him. "Thank you. I will never forget this."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"You want to get married this weekend?" Clarisse said stunned.

Mia and Andrew were both sitting in front of her, confidence strapped on their faces.

"But that only leaves us four days to plan the wedding."

Clarisse was stunned. Could Mia be this eager to become queen? Clarisse looked at her granddaughter then smiled. Mia was making so many sacrifices; maybe this is what she wanted. Clarisse's gaze softened on both of them.

"We will have to get started then. There is so much to do."

"Well, I already have my dress and Andrew has his tux. All we need is a minister and then we are settled." Mia said.

"Oh no. You are getting married in style. Don't you worry Mia, Charlotte and I will plan you the best wedding we can and we shall do it in four days."

Mia stood up and hugged her grandmother. "Thank you grandma. I love you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**And that is the end of chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it. All reviews are welcome. Until next time. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happily ever after**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you will all enjoy it. O and I love my reviews. Thank you all so much and thank you for adding me to your alerts. Okay I will stop talking now.**

**I do not own princess diaries.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next few days flew by fast and before Mia knew it, it was the day before the wedding. Mia was getting some alterations on her wedding dress.

"You have picked up a little weight I see." The seamstress said.

Mia just laughed nervously. "Sorry, being nervous makes me hungry."

The seamstress just smiled. Mia barley picked up a kilo, but her wedding dress was so tight it made a huge difference. Andrew was calm about the entire thing, it seemed like it didn't bother him one bit. There were two knocks on the door before Lilly entered. She paused and stared at Mia.

"Wow! You look amazing!"

Lilly felt the silk of the dress and admired the beading which ran from the bust to the waist.

"Thanks. Did you get your bridesmaids dress?"

Lilly nodded. "Yes and it is beautiful, but just one question. Did it have to be pink?!"

Mia laughed. She knew how much Lilly hated pink.

"Sorry Lilly, but I'm not in charge of the wedding plans you know."

"O yeah, I forgot." Lilly apologized.

The seamstress made a few more adjustments before she left and begged Mia not to eat much. Lilly helped Mia out of the heavy dress and into some comfortable clothes.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Lilly asked concerned.

Mia's face was expressionless when she spoke. "About having a baby? I do not know. The marriage? I am actually not worried at all."

Lilly smiled. "Andrew is a great person and he is making a huge sacrifice by helping you."

Mia nodded in response. "Yes, I know."

Lilly squeezed her friend's hand. "You miss him, don't you?"

Mia gave a week smile. "Sometimes." She whispered.

She then shook her head as if to erase the thoughts.

"But I have to worry about other things now." Mia said while placing a hand over her flat stomach.

She still couldn't get over the thought that she was going to be a mom. Questions constantly ran through her brain. 'Am I going to be a good mother?' or 'Is the child going to be happy?' One thing she knew though: Andrew would make a great dad and a great king. Suddenly Charlotte walked in with a clipboard in her one hand and a pen in the other.

"Your majesty the rehearsal is in ten minutes."

Mia groaned. She couldn't wait for all of this to be over.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Wedding day**

Mia stood outside two big oak doors. Behind those two oak doors were Andrew and one hell of a reception. Mia knew that somehow she would do something wrong. Maybe she would trip or knock something over? As the doors opened Mia entered.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for this dull chapter, but I have to get some background in somehow. I would also like to take this opportunity and thank the people who added my story as one of their ****favorites. I am truly honored. The same goes to the people who read and review also. Enjoy your day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happily ever after**

**Chaptern5**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so so so so sorry for the huge delay. We have big problems with our internet and I have been writing my finals. My internet will be fully operating only at the end of the year and I'm praying for it to work sooner. I know it has been a long time since my updates and I hope I haven't lost any readers. I am now using other people's computers, but only for a few days. I promise to try and update a few chapters before I go down again. Thanks you all a bunch!**

**I do not own princess dairies.**

* * *

Mia paused outside the aisle. She was getting nervous. Lilly patted her back. She was standing behind Mia (fully dressed in pink)

"It will be okay" Lilly reassured Mia.

Mia nodded. She prayed quickly not to fall then started walking. She instantly saw thousands of people all of them staring at her. Mia became even more nervous. These people were all royalty from all over the world and with her luck she would embarrass herself in front of everyone, but at least they were use to it. The entire room was covered in white and pink roses, all of them in golden vases. Mia couldn't admire the scenery for long, because the organ started playing faster. She turned red. She was walking too slowly.

Mia saw Andrew standing at the alter. He gave her a smile to comfort her. When she reached him he took her hand and the vows began. The rest was a blur. All she could remember was the I do's and then they were of on their honeymoon. They were going to spend two weeks in Rome and when they come back break the big news to everyone.

* * *

"Thank you Andrew. For everything." Mia said when they entered their hotel room. Andrew took her hand.

"It is nothing Mia, besides I always wanted to be a father."

Tears stung Mia's eyes.

"You would be a father to him…uh her…I mean it."

Andrew laughed.

"You are a great person Mia and a good friend. Of course I will."

Mia gave Andrew a big hug.

"I will make it up to you someday. I promise." Mia reassured.

Andrew kissed the top of her head.

"How about a bit of sight seeing?" Andrew suggested.

Mia raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you scared I'll break all the famous landmarks?"

Andrew chuckled.

"I never liked that leaning tower anyways." Andrew replied pulling Mia towards the door.

Mia giggled and followed Andrew.

* * *

Nicholas lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. His heart was broken. The girl he loved more than anything is married to another man. He couldn't sleep anymore, because he kept dreaming of her. Her face was everywhere and her smell, but she didn't want him anymore. He tried to move on, but no girl he met was as beautiful, inelegant and as funny as Mia. He closed his eyes knowing he would dream of Mia again.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Again, I am really sorry for the delay. Reviews would be a blessing. Thank you all! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happily ever after**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I am happy. No wait. I am ecstatic to see that people are still reading this story after my long absence. You guys are even reviewing! Jay! Thank you so so so so much! Here is chapter 5 I hope you all will enjoy it. **

**I do not own princess diaries**

* * *

The two weeks flew by fast and Mia was actually sad to leave. It was so peaceful here. No politics or princess lessons only time to enjoy yourself, but mostly no grandmother to tell that you're pregnant.

"You ready to go?" Andrew asked.

Mia sighed.

"Yeah. Whish we didn't have to go though."

Andrew nodded.

"I know what you mean, but we have to tell the world of Genovia's new heir."

Mia smiled. Andrew had a way of making all of this seem easy. She was lucky to have him. A flash of nausea went through Mia. Andrew saw it and instantly rushed to her side.

"It's okay. There is no need to be nervous." He reassured her.

Mia shook her head.

"It's not that."

She pointed at her tummy.

"Oh!" Andrew exclaimed.

Mia nodded.

"Maybe we should take the jet instead. It will make the trip faster."

"Good idea." Mia agreed.

She didn't want to throw up on a plane anytime soon.

* * *

Clarisse stood outside the Genevian airport. She wanted to give Mia a surprise by greeting her personally. She missed her clumsy granddaughter the past two weeks. The palace was very quiet without her and boring. It did puzzle her though why they took the jet back home. Mia didn't like using the royal luxuries.

The plane landed and Clarisse saw the young couple exciting. She was so proud of them both. They took this matter very seriously. She embraced her granddaughter with more force than necessary. Mia was just as surprised to see her grandmother.

"I can't believe you are here!"

"I had to greet my granddaughter personally. I missed you."

"I missed you too grandma."

Andrew squeezed Mia's hand. Better to get this over with now while her grandmother was in a good mood.

"Grandma I… we have something to tell you."

Clarisse raised an eyebrow. Mia swallowed.

"We have a new heir to the thrown."

Clarisse looked confused. She didn't know what her granddaughter was talking about now. Mia swallowed again. This was harder than she thought. Then she just blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant!"

For a moment it looked like her grandmother was going to get a heart attack, but she calmed down.

"You two?" she asked in a bit of shock.

They nodded.

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter was a bit boring and slow, but I have to get some background in sometime. If I didn't you guys wouldn't know what is going on. Ha-ha! R&R it would be wonderful to hear from you guys. You all rock! Next chapter has a bit more drama in it so get some tissues, but I have some lighthearted moments too. Enjoy the day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Okay, we left off were Mia finally told her grandmother she is pregnant. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I just want to say thanks for my review. I really appreciate it. O and I have no more computer troubles so the chapters will be coming in more smoothly. Thank you all for being so patient and understanding.**

**I do not own princess diaries.**

* * *

"You two?" she asked a bit in shock.

They nodded.

"You didn't have to do this."

"It just happened." Mia explained.

After a while the shock wore off and Clarisse smiled.

"It seems you two are taking this more seriously than I am."

They both gave a nervous smile. Clarisse smiled back with the utmost pride.

"Congratulations!"

They both let out a sigh of relief. That went well. Suddenly shock was on Clarisse's face again.

"That means I'm going to be a great grandmother!"

They all laughed together. Finally things seem to be working well.

* * *

It was barely hours before Mia's pregnancy was all over the news. People were rejoicing rather than wondering about the haste of things. Her grandmother was running around making sure the palace was baby safe. The way the people were going on you would think she was going to give birth tomorrow. Andrew was assuming the position of the proud father and playing the roll very well indeed.

Mia barely had time for herself. She had too many doctors' appointments and parenting classes to even move. The only time she would have time to herself was at night and then she would miss Nicholas to the point that she would cry. Why couldn't life be simple?

* * *

Mia was about 5 months pregnant now and it was starting to show. It didn't stop her duties though. She still had a lot of work to do as a princess. While walking towards the conference hall she saw her grandmother walking with a very handsome man. It took her a second to realize it was Nicholas. Mia quickly ducked behind a pillar, but what she didn't notice was that her belly was sticking out an inch.

"Mia?" her grandmother called.

Mia cursed under her breath. She use to fit perfectly behind this pillar. _"_Kid you are grounded when you get born." She whispered before stepping out from behind the pillar. She decided that playing dumb would be the best option.

"Oh, hello! I was just admiring these pillars. I absolutely fell in love with the ones in Rome. I didn't see you there."

Nicholas chuckled. He knew when Mia was lying. He instantly stopped when his gaze fell to Mia's stomach.

"You are pregnant!" he gapped.

Clarisse raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know." He continued.

"Yes, it's all over the news. Mia and Andrews's first child. Didn't you see?"

"No, I don't watch the news anymore." Nicholas said softly.

Mia gave half a smile. She saw the intense hurt in Nicholas's eyes/

"It was sudden. I need to get back to work. "Mia said quickly before rushing down the hall.

She could feel the tears coming and had to get away. Nicholas could never find out about this baby.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a bit sad, but the story is part drama. R&R. Enjoy the day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I hope your day has been fabulous. I would like to thank everyone who added me to their story alerts. There have been a few. Ha-ha! I am very honored! Well enough about that. Here is chapter 8**

**I do not own princess diaries.**

* * *

Nicholas couldn't move. His heart was hurting so bad he couldn't breath. He was already hurt by Mia marrying another man which se 'supposedly' doesn't love, but being pregnant with his child was just too much. He could barley feel his heart. It was like there was one big hole. He grabbed one of the pillars for some support.

"Are you okay Nicholas?" Clarisse asked concerned.

"Just a little dizzy. Do you mind if I go lie down for a while?"

"Not at all. Please go."

Nicholas inclined his head and headed off. He didn't stop until he was in the gardens of the palace. It was here that he and Mia spent the most wonderful night together. As Nicholas was gazing at the garden his eyes caught a figure near the trees. It was Mia and she was crying. Nicholas wanted approach her to comfort her, but he couldn't. Anger was all he felt.

Instead he walked away. If Mia didn't want him then he would give her what she wanted. Just as he was about to leave it struck him hard like an anvil on the head. How could he be this stupid? The child was his. He turned around ready to confront Mia about keeping such a big thing from him, but she was gone. He saw a glimpse of Lilly helping Mia inside. He was too late… for now.

* * *

**3 months later**

Joseph walked into Mia's suit. He found her on the bed. Her eyes were shut, but she wasn't sleeping.

"Princess?"

"Yes?" Mia answered.

"Nicholas has requested your presence… again."

Mia groaned. Nicholas has been requesting her presence for three months straight now. He must have figured it out by now, but she can't let this slip. It would disgrace her entire family and what would become of her reputation of becoming queen?

"Tell him… Ouch!" Mia yelled in pain.

Joseph rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Yes. It's just kicking very badly today."

Andrew emerged from the bathroom. Concern was all over his face.

"It's been kicking a lot these days." He said.

Joseph looked confused.

"It?"

"We decided not to know the gender until the birth. A surprise of sorts." Andrew answered.

Mia was sweating. She didn't get enough sleep last night, because of the baby. He needed to keep her and the baby safe.

"Tell Nicholas he can talk to me. Mia is not in the best shape right now. Andrew ordered.

Joseph nodded.

"I'll bring him to the lounge."

Andrew nodded and Joseph left. Mia took Andrews hand.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead.

"Anytime. Just get some rest."

Andrew then left Mia and headed towards the lounge. Andrew didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to develop feelings for Mia. He actually thinks he might love her. Andrew knew he shouldn't be thinking of her in that way, but if you spend so much time with a person it just happens.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for reading! Reviews are always welcome! Bye bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for my reviews. I just love all of your support. It really makes me enjoy writing this story and keeps me going when I get tired. You guys are amazing! Here is chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**I do not own the princess diaries.**

* * *

When Andrew entered the lounge he saw Nicholas pacing up and down the room. Nicholas nearly jumped him when he saw him.

"Where is Mia?" Nicholas demanded.

"Slow down. She is not in the best condition right now to deal with you."

Andrew could see the anger in Nicholas's face.

"I know about everything! About the baby!" Nicholas was shouting now.

Andrew tried to calm him.

"I know. I know. We can deal with this later when Mia is healthier. I am not going to take the child from you."

Those words instantly calmed Nicholas down. Andrew was right. If Mia was ill it wouldn't be right to bring her stress.

"Okay. I understand." Nicholas said.

Andrew patted his shoulder. He wasn't a bad guy.

"So do…" Andrews's words were cut short by Joseph who just ran into the room.

"Mia is in labor!" Joseph said.

"What, but it is too soon."

"Premature birth." Was all Joseph could say.

Andrew rushed off with Nicholas close behind. Luckily they had a doctor on call 24/7. When they reached the suite. Mia was lying with her legs up, ready to give birth. Both the men could see that she was in pain. Her hair was damp and clung to her face. Her cheeks were also red with tears rolling down them. The doctor was already there followed by a dozen nurses.

"Okay Mia. We have to get the baby out." The doctor said gently.

"It's too soon!" Mia yelled.

"The longer we take the more the child would be at risk."

The doctor was very patient with her. Mia nodded at the doctor knowing that he was right. The nurses escorted Andrew and Nicholas outside. Mia was in a critical state and didn't need any distractions.

"Will she be alright?" Nicholas asked the nurse.

"The doctor knows what he is doing. He is the best in his field." The nurse reassured them.

"And the baby?" Andrew added.

"We have everything we need to help the baby right here in the palace. No need to worry."

The nurse walked back into the room leaving the men alone.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but I just had to leave you all in suspense. Ha-ha! The next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy your day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Wow! Thanks to everyone who added my story as one of their favorite stories. I am more than just honored. Thanks for my reviews also. You guys make me jump up and down with all your positive responses. It was like getting early presents for the holidays! Ha-ha! Okay so in the last chapter Mia was about to give birth. Let's see what happens.**

**I do not own princess diaries.**

* * *

**4 hours later**

The doors of the room flew open revealing the doctor holding a little squirming baby in his hands. Both the men rose to their feet.

"It is a healthy baby girl." The doctor announced.

Nicholas was frozen in place. He was a father of a beautiful baby girl. He wanted to hold her so badly. To feel his baby girl in his arms, but he knew if he did that he would ruin Mia by giving away her secret. The doctor placed the baby in Andrew's arms.

"She's beautiful. Did Mia name her?" Andrew asked.

The doctor nodded.

"Amanda." The doctor replied.

"_What a beautiful name." _Nicholas thought.

"Is Mia okay?" Andrew asked.

"Just tired. She will be perfect in a few weeks, but the baby has to be under observation for a while."

Andrew nodded and handed the doctor the baby. Nicholas wanted to yell after him. Wanted to tell him to bring his daughter back, but he just turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked.

"I don't want to cause Mia any stress while she's weak. Call me when she gets better."

Andrew knew Nicholas was hurt, but the best thing for now was to give him some time.

"I will." Was all Andrew replied before he went inside to check on Mia.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

Andrew, Mia and Nicholas were sitting around a table. Nicholas has been visiting for a week and today they were going to figure this all out.

"I am sorry Nicholas for not telling you. I was just scared and didn't know what to do."

Nicholas held up his hand.

"Don't worry about it Mia."

"But I can see that you are angry."

Nicholas took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Yes I am angry. I'm angry that you denied our love. I'm angry that you kept the knowledge of my daughter away from me."

Each word slashed into Mia's heart deeply. Would she ever gain his trust again?

"But" Nicholas continued.

"I am willing to look over all of this. You are after all the mother of my child."

Andrew just sat and listened. He was actually feeling out of place, but he had to be here just incase he had to play referee.

"So what do you repose?" Mia asked Nicholas.

Nicholas scratched his head his head. He didn't really know. He definitely wanted to be a part in his daughter's life, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt Mia. He still loved her.

"Honestly I don't know. I only know that I won't give up my daughter."

Mia forced back the tears that were beginning to form. She knew that she was wrong to not tell him. She must have hurt him so badly

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. Can't wait to hear what you guys think! The next chapter will be available after the holidays. Have to spend time with the family and all that, but I promise I won't wait a second longer. Happy Holidays to everyone!!!! Hope you get lots of presents!!! Ha-ha!!! Enjoy!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! I hope you have enjoyed your holidays so far. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed. It really keeps me going and the same goes to the people who added me to their alerts. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own princess diaries**

* * *

Amanda was finally moved into Mia's room after weeks of observation. She was in her crib making gurgle sounds. Mia was preparing her formula. She had insisted that she would do it herself. Being a princess didn't mean she had to be an unfit mother. She saw Andrew bend down over the crib. He was making funny faces and sounds at Amanda who giggled in satisfaction.

"Feeding time." Mia said.

Andrew took Amanda from the crib.

"Aww mommy why do you have to spoil our fun?" Andrew mocked.

Mia laughed. Andrew enjoyed playing with Amanda. It was the highlight of his day. He handed Amanda to Mia then went to sit on the bed while Mia fed her.

"Has Nicholas called yet?" Andrew asked.

"No. He said that he needed time to think."

Andrew nodded. The decision was Nicholas's. Mia's reputation was in his hands. Mia's cell phone rang suddenly making Andrew jump.

"Would you get that please?" Mia asked Andrew.

Andrew picked up the phone to answer it.

"Hello? Yes she is here… feeding…we will meet you there in a few seconds."

Mia gave Andrew a questioning look while trying to burp Amanda.

"It was Nicholas. He is waiting for us in the lounge."

Mia went cold. Nicholas had made his decision. Mia gently laid Amanda down in her crib before taking Andrew's hand. He gave it a light squeeze before leading her towards the lounge.

"What do you think he will choose?" Mia asked.

"Not really sure, but I know for a fact that he won't hurt you." Andrew replied.

They entered the lounge finding Nicholas seated on one of the cream couches. Nicholas indicated for Mia to take the seat next to him and she did. Andrew took the seat in front of them. Mia opened her mouth to speak, but Nicholas held up his hand.

"My intensions are not to hurt you Mia even though you hurt me. All I want is my daughter."

"_And you!" _Nicholas thought, but didn't say.

"What do you want?" Mia asked nervously.

As Nicholas was about to reply panic went through the entire castle. Maids were running around everywhere and the guards also. Andrew stopped one of the maids.

"What is going on?"

Suddenly Clarisse rounded the corner and ran into Andrew. He caught her before she fell. Clarisse was out of breath. Horror was painted all over her face.

"Grandma what is it?" Mia asked concerned.

After a few breaths she answered.

"Amanda is gone."

Nicholas grabbed Mia just before she collapsed to the floor.

"I got you." He reassured her even though he felt like collapsing too.

"She can't be." Andrew said.

Clarisse shook her head.

"She was kidnapped. They left a note." Clarisse said between sobs.

She handed the note to Andrew. He read the note out loud.

"If you want to see the little princess again bring Princess Mia and the queen to storeroom 206. We will then swap. No police or the child dies."

Everyone just stood there, frozen. What were they going to do?

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy the rest of your day. ****Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N:**** Hello again. Thank you all so much for the reviews and the support. It means the world to me. You guys rock!! Ha-ha! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy.**

**I do not own princess diaries.**

* * *

I was night time and the rain was pouring hard and fast against the palace windows. The weather was a perfect reflection of Mia's emotions. Her child was missing It was the worst thing that could happen to a mother. Mia was in the queen's suite with her grandmother, who was trying desperately to sooth her granddaughter.

"Why can't I be part of the meeting?" Mia said with tears in her eyes.

Clarisse felt the same way as Mia, but decided to keep strong for her.

"You know we both can't be part of the meeting. The council has to decide what is to happen."

The council was about to decide if the ransom was worth little Amanda's life. Clarisse didn't want to say it out loud, but she already knew the council would say no. Losing two airs to the thrown would be unacceptable. Clarisse just hoped that Andrew would be strong enough to put up some sort of fight to save Amanda's life.

The next few hours would feel like days. The meeting would end at 6pm and time was already moving slowly. Mia and Clarisse were both on the bed. Mia fell asleep on Clarisse's lap about an hour ago. She had been crying nonstop so Clarisse was relieved when she finally fell asleep. After a while Clarisse gazed at the clock and was surprised when it read 6:30pm. _"What was keeping Andrew"_ Then there were two soft knocks on the door. Before Clarisse could react Mia flew up and opened the door. It was Andrew. Mia threw her arms around him.

"What did they say?" Mia asked while burying her head in Andrew's neck.

From the look in Andrew's eyes Clarisse already knew the answer. Andrew held Mia close in case she collapsed from the news.

"They said no."

Andrew was correct. Mia's legs gave in and would have fallen to the ground if Andrew didn't hold her up. She was now sobbing historically. Mia tried to speak, but all that came out were sobs. Andrew sat in one of the nearby chairs while cradling Mia on his lap. He whispered calming words into her ears to sooth her. Clarisse couldn't handle the tension and spoke.

"What are we going to do?"

Mia's sobs were only little whimpers when Andrew spoke.

"Joseph and I have decided that the only other way would be to go and get Amanda ourselves. We will take only a few men and storm the storeroom."

Mia stopped whimpering and went quiet. A million thoughts were running through her head._ "What if they kill Amanda? What if Andrew dies? What if Joseph dies? What if they all die?"_ Andrew suddenly realized that Mia was shivering.

"What's wrong?"

"No! It's too risky! They could kill everyone!" Mia blurted out.

Andrew rocked her slowly.

"I know, but it is the only option we have."

* * *

"I want you to stay with her. I don't care what she tells you or what anyone else tells you. You keep her safe and keep her from worrying."

Nicholas sat quietly and listened to Andrew talk. He was astonished. The man in front of him was not the softhearted Andrew anymore. The man in front of him was fierce and strong. A king.

"I want to help get Amanda back." Nicholas said.

"If you want to help your daughter then keeps her mother safe and well. Amanda needs a happy mother to come back to."

Andrew's voice was strong and stern. Nicholas knew that arguing with him would be pointless.

"Thank you for trying to save my daughter."

Andrew shook his head.

"I am not going to try. I am going to save your daughter."

Nicholas watched as Andrew walked out of the door. He didn't want to say it, but he was happy that Mia had a man like him. Even if Nicholas loved Mia so much that he would do anything to get her back. He wouldn't do anything to Andrew. He didn't have the heart to.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next tine!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happily Ever After **

**Chapter 13**

**A: N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. I was going to end the story in this chapter, but all of your reviews and motivations made me change my mind. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I was thinking of a new plot to continue the story with. I hope you will still love the story as I continue, but for now here is my next chapter. Warning there is sweet romance in this chapter.**

**I do not own princess diaries **

* * *

It was six in the morning and the sky was covered in dark grey puffy clouds. It was clearly going to rain in a few hours. Everyone was standing outside. A big hummer was parked in front of the castle. The hummer was going to take Andrew, Joseph and three of Joseph's men to get Amanda.

Mia looked up at the clouds. They were the same as her emotions. She knew what Andrew was about to do was dangerous and she was scared for him, but at the same time she was also scared for her daughter's life. Andrew stood in front of Mia ready to say his goodbyes. He could see the tears were already forming in her eyes. He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I'll bring Amanda back."

Mia didn't know what to say. She wanted to have Amanda home safe and sound, but she didn't want Andrew to go either.

"Come home safe. Please." Was al Mia could say before sobbing.

Andrew kissed Mia gently on the head before climbing into the hummer. A few paces away Nicholas watched the hummer drive away. He saw the tenderness between Andrew and Mia. He didn't know if he should be angry, jealous or sad. Mia deserved the best and right now Andrew was the best, but he also loved Mia. He wanted them to be a family. With a big sigh he silently walked to Mia's side. The hummer was already out of sight, but Mia was still staring after it. Nicholas placed his hands on Mia's shoulders.

"It's about to rain. We better get inside."

Mia turned her gaze towards Nicholas before asking:

"Do you think they will be okay?"

"Joseph is one of the best. Amanda will be home before you know it."

Knowing that it was useless to keep staring at nothing Mia followed Nicholas inside.

* * *

**Later that night**

Nicholas was standing by a nearby window. He wasn't really gazing at anything. He was actually trying to stall the conversation he knew he had to have with Mia. Mia was on the bed paging through the TV channels. She was a little bit more relaxed now which made Nicholas happy. Nicholas drew a deep breath. Now was a better time than never.

"Hey, Mia?"

"Yes?" she said breaking her gaze from the TV to look at him.

Nicholas swallowed hard. He was all of a sudden very nervous.

"You know I care about you, right?"

Mia sat up on the bed to get a view of his face.

"I guess I do, but I thought I lost all that when. . ."

Mia trailed off. She knew Nicholas would know what she meant. She wasn't actually comfortable saying it.

"Even through all of this, I still care about you."

Nicholas turned his gaze away from the window to look at her.

"Thanks." Mia said softly. Nicholas gave her a little smile.

"That's why I want you to know that if you want Andrew then its okay with me. I want what's best for you and if that means you love Andrew so be it."

Mia stared at Nicholas. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He really did care about her. Mia smiled.

"I appreciate that, but I don't love Andrew."

"What?" Nicholas said. He hoped that his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

Mia laughed. She could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Andrew is just a good friend. He agreed to help me and that's why he us special to me, but I don't love him."

Nicholas wanted to jump up and down while signing. He couldn't help having hope that she might still love him.

I know this isn't the right time to ask you this, but do you still love me?" Nicholas asked.

Mia was quiet for a little while. She was trying to think of the right words to say.

"I don't want to lie to you anymore Nicholas. You deserve to know the truth. Yes. I haven't stopped loving you since day one."

At that moment Nicholas couldn't hold himself back. He jumped up, grabbed Mia and started swinging her around. Mia burst into giggles. She didn't expect this behavior from him. When Nicholas finally sat her down on the floor she spoke.

"I'm still sorry about lying to you. I should have told you the truth. I was just scared and. . . ."

Nicholas placed his finger over Mia's lips to silence her.

"All of that doesn't matter anymore. I forgave you a long time ago."

When Nicholas saw the smile Mia gave him he couldn't help, but bend down and kiss her. The kiss was long and soft. For just a few seconds Mia's life was perfect again until Nicholas broke the kiss.

"Andrew!" he said in shock.

Mia turned to face the bedroom door and sure enough Andrew was standing there clutching little Amanda.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and once again thanks for all your support! Reviews are always welcome! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I just want to say thank you so much for my reviews. I really do appreciate it! I noticed that some of you are Andrew fans and some Nicholas fans. This is making it really hard for me, because at the end of the day Mia has to end up with one of them. So if you all would please leave me a note to say who you are rooting for that would really help me. I already know who will steal Mia's heart, but I would like to know how many enemies I'm going to make. Ha-ha! Thanks again!**

**I do not own princess diaries**

* * *

Andrew felt his heart shatter. He literally felt the pain. He always thought people exaggerated when they said they felt pain after their hearts were broken, but now he believed them. He thought that he and Mia had something special, but it seemed not. He was still just a friend. He was still just a toy Mia played with. Andrew saw the way Mia looked at Nicholas and he wished that Mia would just once look at him the same way.

When Mia turned her head to look at him standing in the doorway she had a different look. A look of friendship. This made Andrew hurt even more. He went through hell to get Amanda back. Almost died in the process, but he did it all for Mia. He did it because he loved her. Mia flung herself into Andrew's arms giving him one huge bear hug.

"Thank you so much Andrew!" she said between sobs

She then took Amanda and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Nicholas extended his hand towards Andrew.

"I owe you one."

Andrew shook Nicholas's hand not wanting anyone to see what he really felt inside.

"It was nothing." Andrew replied.

Mia instantly swung around to face him, a scowl on her face.

"This wasn't nothing Andrew. You saved my daughter and did it out of your own. I will never be able to thank you enough. O owe you for the rest of my life."

Andrew couldn't help, but smile at Mia. She has one of the most loving hearts. No one in their right minds could not love her.

"Thank you Mia. I don't want to be rude, but I would like to get some rest now."

"Of course, you probably went through a lot. Just call me if you need anything."

Mia gave Andrew another hug before he left for his room.

* * *

Mia held Amanda as close as possible. She never wanted to let her go ever again. Nicholas had gone home after 3 hours leaving Amanda and Mia alone in their room. Amanda yawned and started to complain indicating to Mia that it was time for bed. Mia was just about to put Amanda in her crib when there was a knock at the door. Still clutching Amanda to her chest Mia opened the door.

"Andrew! Come in."

Andrew flashed Mia a smile before looking at Amanda who instantly laughed when she saw him. Andrew did a quick peek-a-boo for Amanda before Mia put her in the crib.

"Amanda has always liked you."

Andrew shrugged.

"She is just very friendly like her mother.'

Mia smiled. No one could be as sweet as Andrew.

"How are you doing? Where you hurt?"

Andrew pulled Mia into a hug.

"I'm fine. I just have some bruised ribs."

Mia's eyes instantly rose from shock. She pulled up Andrew's shirt to reveal blue marks on his right side.

"Oh Andrew!" Mia exclaimed.

Andrew took both of Mia's hands into his.

"I'm okay. It's nothing. I just fell on my side." Andrew explained.

He didn't want to tell her that he had been kicked in the ribs three times. Joseph's injuries were worse. He had a gunshot wound in his shoulder.

"I didn't mean for this to happen to you Andrew. Can I do anything for you?"

Andrew smirked.

"You can kiss it better."

Mia laughed.

"Anytime."

She was about to bend down and pretend to kiss his ribs when Andrew suddenly bent down and kissed her. Mia froze in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening, but for some reason she couldn't brake the kiss.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to read your reviews. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Hello everyone. My 2 most loyal reviewers are rooting for different teams. Ha-ha! So that means I'm going to make one of them mad (or both), but thanks for your reviews. Here is chapter 15. Those who love Andrew are going to hate me for this, but be calm it is not the end yet. Something really interesting is going to happen in the next chapter. Love my reviews, can't wait to read them.**

**I do not own princess diaries.**

* * *

When Andrew finally broke the kiss he saw Mia staring at him with wide eyes.

"I think my ribs feel better now." Andrew mumbled shyly.

Mia didn't say anything, she just stood there frozen.

"Sorry Mia." Andre said then got up to leave.

Mia grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Why?" She mumbled.

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck.

"I . . . I just thought we had feelings for each other."

Mia wanted to deny it or shout at him and tell him to go away, but she couldn't. He was right; they were growing feelings for each other. When Mia didn't speak Andrew did.

"I understand. I'll go."

"No! Wait! You don't understand. Yes, I know we have feelings for each other and I know we mean a lot to each other, but I love Nicholas."

"Then what are we going to make of this?" Andrew asked pointing at him and Mia.

Mia slumped herself down on a nearby chair.

"I don't know."

Both of them then grew silent. When Andrew couldn't handle the silence anymore he bid Mia goodnight and left.

* * *

Mia watched as Andrew left. She couldn't believe what she got herself into now. Why couldn't her life be simple? Why did her life always had to have so much drama? Mia let out a huge sigh. If she could scream she would, but Amanda was asleep and it would be mean to wake her up that way.

Mia got up from the chair and walked towards her bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water to calm herself down. Mia lifted her head from the sink to gaze at her reflection in the oversized mirror. It was time she got things straight in her head.

"Okay so I love Nicholas. I love him with all of my heart, but there are feelings between me and Andrew. I don't know what those feelings are yet, but they are strong. What am I going to do?"

Those words were barley spoken when the answer hit Mia hard. She loved Nicholas and she wanted to be with him forever. She wanted him and Amanda to be a family. She would pick him. A small smile spread across Mia's face. She knew she was making the right decision. Tomorrow morning she would tell Andrew how she felt and what her decision was. Andrew was a great person and a good friend. He would understand.

* * *

Mia was busy getting dressed. She was struggling to get into a pair of jeans, because she was still half wet from the shower she took. She tugged on the jeans, but accidentally tripped over one of the footstools which sent her flying towards the ground. Mia heard giggles coming from Amanda's crib. She obviously thought mommy was very funny. Mia couldn't help, but laugh too. Amanda was her pride and joy who could always make her smile.

"Is mommy funny?" Mia asked while picking up Amanda.

Amanda answered with a smile.

"Daddy is going to take care of you today while mommy talks to Andrew. You and daddy can play all day."

Amanda answered with a gurgle. Mia took out her cell phone and called Nicholas's number. It instantly went to voicemail. Mia shook her head and left a voicemail.

* * *

**I know this chapter ended strange, but I have a reason. Something shocking is going to happen next. PLEASE REVIEW!! Enjoy your day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Hello again everyone. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own princess diaries.**

* * *

Mia took out her cell phone and called Nicholas's number. It instantly went to voicemail. Mia shook her head and left a voicemail.

"Hi, I'm just calling to remind you of your play date with Amanda today. See you soon. I love you!"

Mia ended the call. She then called Joseph to ask if he could look after Amanda while she talked to Andrew. She couldn't stall the subject any longer.

* * *

Andrew was seated at the far end of an old oak table. The members of the parliament where also seated around the table. They were finally ending their two hour meeting about the orphanages that had to be built.

"Thank you all for coming gentlemen. I will see you all again next month."

As everyone got up to leave Andrew saw Mia standing outside the glass doors. She was waiting for him. Andrew knew she was going to tell him that she loved Nicholas and their feelings for each other meant nothing. Andrew sighed then got up. He was going to take it like a man. He could at least be Mia's friend. When he got close to Mia he plastered on a smile. He wasn't going to make her feel bad. Mia smiled back at him.

"Hi. How was the meeting?"

"It went well. They are going to build two more orphanages."

"That's great!"

Mia worked close with the orphanages and Andrew took over her projects when she expected Amanda. He was doing a better job than she ever could. Mia felt bad for breaking Andrew's heart like this, but this had to happen.

"Why don't we have tea in my room? We can talk there."

Andrew nodded and followed Mia to her room. Inside they found Joseph playing with Amanda. Mia frowned. Why wasn't Nicholas here yet?

"Has Nicholas stopped by yet?" Mia asked Joseph.

"No your highness, but a letter was delivered a few minutes ago."

Joseph pointed towards a letter on one of the tables.

"Thanks Joe. You can go now."

Joseph nodded then walked out. Mia took the letter and slowly opened it. When she read the letter her throat tightened and tears formed in her eyes. This couldn't be real. The letter was from Nicholas:

_Dear Mia_

_I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Being a father is more responsibility than I can handle. I have come to the conclusion that I'm not ready to be a father. I am really sorry. I wish things were different. Have a good life._

_Nicholas_

Andrew saw Mia grow pale. When he saw the tears fall he instantly rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Mia?"

Mia couldn't speak. She just gave the letter to Andrew. Andrew read it then grew still.

"Why would he do this? He loves Amanda." Andrew said.

"This…has…to…be…fake." Mia said between sobs.

Andrew held her tight. When she calmed down a little he spoke.

"I will look into this. Maybe it's a prank or a fake. I'll go look for Nicholas myself."

Mia looked up at Andrew. After everything she was doing to him he still wanted to help her.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 16. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Okay in this chapter you guys will find out where Nicholas is. Thanks for the reviews once again. It's really appreciated and keep them coming.**

**I posted a new twilight fanfic which I really worked hard on. It's called Puppy Love. So if anyone likes twilight fanfic's please read it and tell me what you think!! Thank you again!**

**I do not own princess diaries**

* * *

Nicholas woke up in a dark room. He was sore all over. All he could remember was walking out of his house to go visit Mia and Amanda and then something hit his head

* * *

Mia was seated on a chair with Amanda in her arms. She was rocking Amanda back and forth trying to get her to sleep. Mia was fighting back tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Amanda. Babies can sense emotion and if Mia would cry now Amanda would too. Andrew had gone out to search for Nicholas, but he was nowhere to be found. His house was empty. He had told no one where he had gone. He vanished!

Thoughts flew around in Mia's mind. _"Why would he do this?" "Was this a setup?" "Was everything he said true?" _Mia didn't have answers for any of these questions. She looked down at the little infant in her hands. Amanda was so unaware of all the things that have happened. She was still so innocent. Mia decided right then and there that she would be strong for this baby. She didn't want her to go through the things she did. Amanda was almost six months old and her life had more drama than a soap opera. Luckily she was too young to know.

* * *

Nicholas was still in the dark room. He didn't know where he was or why he was being kept here. All of a sudden the door of the room swung open revealing a heavily built man with short hair. The man threw some wrapped sandwiches in his direction then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Nicholas called out.

The man turned around to glare at Nicholas.

"Why are you keeping me here? If you want money I can give it to you."

The man laughed then spoke.

"We get more money by keeping you here."

His answer puzzled Nicholas. Why would anyone pay these men to keep him here?

"Who is paying you?" Nicholas asked.

"That's confidential."

The man then turned and walked away, slamming the door shut. Nicholas peered around the room looking for a way out. There was a tiny window which was the only source of light, but it had railings in front of it. Unless Nicholas could get his hands on a chainsaw that option was out. He could hear men talking outside. That meant the place was heavily guarded. Nicholas slammed his head against the wall. Would he ever see his daughter again?

* * *

Joseph stood directly behind Mia against a wall. Today the royal family was meeting with the ambassador of Southern Africa to discuss an agreement on the import of fruits and wheat. Joseph's job today was to protect Mia. He was fairly calm about the meeting. He already did a back round check on the ambassador and had him searched before he came in. There was no threat.

Joseph looked down at where Mia was seated and his heart broke. Her expression was emotionless, but he could see the sadness in her eyes. She missed Nicholas. Joseph knew more things about the royal family than he should. He knew Amanda was Nicholas's daughter and he knew Mia still loved Nicholas.

Guilt formed inside Joseph. He loved Mia like a daughter and wanted to protect her, but most of all he wanted her to be happy. Joseph closed his eyes, not able to look at Mia's sad eyes. He knew where Nicholas was and he knew who put him there. Joseph was literally torn between his loyalty to Mia and his loyalty to another royal. Joseph was so caught up in his own thoughts that he was surprised when everyone got up to leave. Was he daydreaming that long? Before Mia could leave Joseph stopped her.

"Princess!"

Mia turned around to look at him.

"Yes Joe?"

Joseph starred at her innocent eyes. The poor girl was hurt so badly and she didn't deserve it.

"I have something to tell you." Joe said.

Mia looked confused.

"What is it Joe?"

Joseph felt the pressure then. The pressure to tell Mia the truth and the pressure to stay loyal. Joseph forced his lips to speak.

"You handled yourself very well today. A true princess."

Mia gave him a half smile.

"Thanks Joe."

Joseph watched Mia leave. He was disappointed in himself. He wanted to tell her the truth so badly, but he couldn't. He was trained to be loyal and to always obey orders. It was hard to let go of old habits.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The person who locked Nicholas away is someone you will least expect. Is it Andrew? You will soon find out. I know you guys will be shocked. Ha-ha!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. I would just like to say thank you all again for your reviews! They are all amazing. I would also like to say welcome to pinkluver08. I'm so glad you like the story and thank you for the reviews.**

**I do not own princess diaries.**

* * *

Nicholas was sitting at the far end of his homemade prison cell. He had found a few pebbles which he threw one by one against the opposite wall. It felt like he was stuck in the dark room forever. When the large door of the room opened Nicholas didn't even look up.

"Feeding time." the heavily built man said while placing a tray in front of Nicholas.

Nicholas didn't even move.

"Are you okay?" the man said concerned.

Nicholas just gave a little smirk.

"What is your name?"

The question caught the man off guard, but he answered.

"Jerry."

Nicholas instantly started laughing hysterically. The man called Jerry just stared at him half shocked. He wondered if he should call the medics for the poor guy. After a few moments Nicholas stopped laughing. Curious the man asked:

"Why are you laughing?"

"Jerry isn't a scary name."

The man was still confused.

"I don't get it."

Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"Your a criminal mastermind and your name is Jerry. That just doesn't sound right."

Nicholas could see the man was getting angry. Jerry's sudden outburst caught Nicholas by surprise.

"I'm not a criminal! I keep criminals at bay!"

Nicholas suddenly got a bright idea. The man had a short temper. If he could make him even more angry then he would tell Nicholas everything. Nicholas looked up at the man then snorted.

"I don't see you as the superhero type. Although I do think you wear tights in your spare time."

Jerry gave an intimidating step forward.

"For your information I'm a body guard."

Nicholas looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Do they force you to take steroids or was that your own choice?"

Jerry was turning red in the face. Nicholas saw the restrain it took not to strangle him. Then the realization hit Nicholas.

"You are one of the royal body guards." Nicholas said out loud.

Jerry froze in shock. He clearly didn't think Nicholas would catch on so fast. Nicholas got up to look the man in the eyes.

"Why?"

Jerry swallowed hard then bolted for the door, but Nicholas stopped him halfway.

"Damn it! Don't run away just tell me!"

"Because they wanted to protect the princess!" Jerry blurted out before rushing out.

* * *

**1 week later**

Amanda was seated on Clarisse's massive king sized bed. Clarisse was playing the peek-a-boo game with her which Amanda thought was the most funniest thing in the world. She squealed each time Clarisse said boo while jumping up and down on her bum. Mia laughed at the two of them. Those two would go on for hours if she didn't stop them.

"Grandma are you going to give me my last princess lesson or not?"

Clarisse ended the game and picked Amanda up.

"Sorry dear. I couldn't resist. Have a seat."

Clarisse leaded Mia to a pair of white sofa's which faced each other. They both sat so that they could face each other. Clarisse kept Amanda on her lap.

"The last lesson I will give you before you become queen is the one of loyalty."

Mia gave Clarisse a questioning look. Clarisse continued.

"We have to do everything we can to protect our family. Our family worked hard to stay on the throne and that's the way we want it to stay."

Mia gave her grandmother a look of kindness.

"I know grandma. That is the same reason you came to find me and I'm grateful."

"I know. You have to promise me that you will keep our family name high and do whatever it takes to keep us there."

There was a hint of seriousness in Clarisse's voice.

"I promise grandma. I'll do whatever it takes." Mia said without question.

She trusted her grandma with everything and knew she only wanted the best for her. Clarisse smiled at Mia's answer. She was truly proud of her granddaughter and would do anything to protect her.

"I'm glad you understand."

Amanda started to squirm when she realized no one was paying attention to her. The other two woman instantly laughed.

"At least we have a strong heir to the throne." Clarisse said while tickling Amanda.

Yes. Hopefully a better one than I was." Mia said thinking back on all the things that went wrong in the beginning.

Clarisse shook her head.

"I wouldn't say that. You were a great princess and hopefully we will have some more running around the palace."

The comment was innocent, but still stung a little bit. Mia didn't tell Clarisse about Amanda being Nicholas's daughter and having more kids were the last thing on Mia's mind.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Keep your reviews coming. I love reading what you guys have to say. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: Hey everyone. I saw some of you were sad because of no Andrew in the last chapter, but don't worry there is some Andrew in this chapter. There is also parts of Nicholas. I also decided to update sooner just because you guys are so nice! You guys rock! Enjoy!**

**I do not own princess diaries**

* * *

"Are you okay sir?" a petite blond girl asked Andrew while he was sitting on the steps of the palace.

"Uh. . . yeah. Just thinking."

When Andrew turned to face the girl she looked at him in shock. She obviously didn't realize who she was talking to.

"Oh! I'm so sorry your highness!" I didn't know."

The poor girl looked so shocked Andrew couldn't help, but smile.

"It's okay. I won't bite your head off."

The girl wanted to turn around and walk away, but Andrew stopped her.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Please sit down."

Andrew patted the step next to him. Not wanting to disappoint the princesses husband the girl sat down next to him.

"I haven't seen you before. Do you work here?"

The girl looked a little bit uncomfortable, but answered.

"I'm Charlotte's new apprentice. My name is Angelique or Ange, but I don't think the future king would like to know my nickname."

The girl instantly flushed pink with embarrassment. It made Andrew's smile wider.

"Actually I prefer nicknames and you can call me Andrew."

The girl looked at him shocked.

"I would never do that your grace."

"Why not?" Andrew asked.

"Because your royalty."

"And? I'm still human. There is no difference between you and me."

Ange relaxed a little bit next to him.

"You are very different than I thought." she admitted.

Andrew just shrugged.

"What did you expect?"

Ange blushed again. She obviously didn't want to answer the question, but after a while she did.

"A little bit snobby and spoiled."

Andrew nodded amusingly.

"What am I then?" Andrew asked looking into the girls blue eyes.

She looked straight back only flinching a little bit.

"Your kind and have a good soul. Maybe even a little bit sweet. The princess is lucky to have you."

The two just sat there for a while. Enjoying each other's company and sharing information about each other. Andrew was happy to have someone to talk to. Someone who enjoyed his company in return. He didn't talk about his problems with Mia, because she had problems of her own. When Ange looked at her watch she was surprised to see how late it was.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Work is waiting."

Andrew was a little bit disappointed, but didn't want to keep her out of her work.

"It's okay. I'll see you around?"

Ange smiled at him.

"Sure."

* * *

Nicholas heard the familiar sound of the wooden door opening. Jerry was a bit early for dinner.

"Hey Jerry." Nicholas said.

"Nicholas?"

The voice Nicholas heard was not Jerry's. He knew that voice all too well. Nicholas looked up to find Joseph standing in front of him.

"Joe? Is that really you?"

Joseph looked away. He couldn't bare seeing Nicholas like this. He was a lot thinner and his voice was husky. Nicholas was a good kid and Joseph knew this. That was why doing all of this was so hard for Joseph.

"Have you come to rescue me?"

Joseph felt like an anvil hit his heart when Nicholas said that. Joseph swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"No. I wanted to see if you were okay."

Nicholas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He must be dreaming. Joe wouldn't do this. He protected them all.

"Please tell me your joking Joe."

Joseph closed his eyes then shook his head. All hope Nicholas had then faded away and he let his head fall. If Joseph wouldn't help him no one would. Joseph hunched down and placed a hand on Nicholas's shoulder.

"Everything will be okay Nicholas." Joseph reassured

Nicholas shoved his hand away and looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"How will it be okay Joe?! I will never see my daughter again and I will never see Mia again!!"

Joseph waited until Nicholas's anger subsided before speaking.

I can't help you with those things Nicholas. I wish I could, but I can't. My orders were to keep you away from Amanda and Mia, but I can give you freedom."

"Freedom?" Nicholas echoed.

"If you agree to leave Genovia and never come back or make contact with Mia you can go free."

Joseph waited patiently for Nicholas to answer. In the back of his mind Joseph wished Nicholas would accept his offer and leave. Joseph didn't like doing what he did, but he had to. He had to follow orders. When Nicholas finally looked up to Joseph he already knew the answer.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep those reviews coming and I'll keep writing. Have a great day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for my long delay. I had a bit of writers block and since I only wanted to give you guys the best I can I decided to wait untill I got a good idea. I think there will be three more chapters (maybe one more.). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your reviews. You guys are the best.**

**I do not own princess diaries**

****

Nicholas looked up towards Joseph. He was staring deep into Joseph's eyes and saw something that surprised him. Deep in the back of Joseph's eyes Nicholas saw regret, sadness and a hint of anger. Joseph didn't want to lock Nicholas up, he didn't want any of this. He wanted Nicholas free and maybe someday even a normal life with his child. Nicholas placed one hand on Joseph's shoulder. A sign of friendship.

"Thanks for the offer Joe. I know you had to go through all kinds of trouble to get me this, but..."

Nicholas sighed before continuing.

"But it's my daughter Joe. My blood. I can't let that go."

To Nicholas's surprise Joseph actually smiled.

"I knew you were going to say that." Joseph said

Nicholas gave Joseph a half smile.

"Thanks' for trying Joe. It means a lot."

Joseph nodded then left Nicholas in peace. He just hoped that in some way there would be a happy ending in this.

Mia and Andrew were in their room and for the first time in days Mia was actually smiling. They were both trying to teach Amanda to walk and even though she stumbled a few times Amanda was actually getting the hang of it. Amanda 'walked' from Mia to Andrew and back. She was treating it like a game laughing all the way. Mia smiled at Andrew who had more pride in his eyes than any father.

"You know this is the first time I have smiled in days." Mia said.

Andrew cached Amanda just as she was about to tumble again.

"I am glad. You need a good laugh after everything that has happened."

Just as Mia was about to say something another voice chimed in."

"Dada." Amanda said while reaching towards Andrew.

Andrew was so shocked that he froze in place. Amanda already said a few words, but never this. Mia remembered the pride she felt when Amanda called her mommy the first time and she could see Andrew felt it too even if he didn't want to show it. Reluctantly Andrew picked Amanda up.

"Um, I...am not...that is..."

Mia walked to Andrew's side and placed her hand on his arm.

"She's right you know. You are more of a father to her than Nicholas was." Mia said with just a hint of sadness.

"Mia you can't say that-"

Mia placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"No Andrew. I have to face the facts. Nicholas left me and Amanda alone. He doesn't want us and I have to accept that."

"I want you." Andrew said softly.

Mia smiled and touched his cheek.

"I know and that's why I have to accept this. It will take a while to get over Nicholas and the pain he brought me, but after that I'm all yours."

Andrew drew Mia closer into a hug.

"Take all the time you need. I'm in no hurry and I promise I'll behave myself."

Mia couldn't help, but laugh. There was no better gentlemen than Andrew. She knew he would keep his word. The ring of Andrew's cell phone made them break their embrace.

"Hello? Yes? Great!" Andrew said into the phone.

Mia starred curiously at Andrew. Whatever news it was made him happy and made her more curious. When Andrew ended the call he looked at Mia sheepishly.

"I almost forgot about your surprise. Thank goodness Joe reminded me."

Mia felt a little bit of excitement brewing inside of her.

"A surprise?" she asked.

Andrew nodded.

"For me?"

Andrew laughed, but nodded again. This was the old Mia he knew. Happy and bubbly.

"Follow me to the living room and bring Amanda."

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
